Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast
|Image file = Tinker-Bell-and-the-Legend-of-the-Neverbeast IH 2400x2400-e1427340989758.png |Image size = 250px |Row 1 title = Directed by |Row 1 info = Steve Loter |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Makul Wigert |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = Steve Loter; Tom Rogers |Row 4 title = Music by |Row 4 info = Joel McNeely |Row 5 title = Studio |Row 5 info = DisneyToon Studios |Row 6 title = Distributed by |Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment |Row 7 title = Release Date |Row 7 info = December 12, 2014 (UK); March 3, 2015 (US) |Row 8 title = Running Time |Row 8 info = 76min |Row 9 title = Previous |Row 9 info = The Pirate Fairy}}Tinkerbell and the Legend of the Neverbeast is a 2014 American computer-animated fantasy film directed by Steve Loter. The sixth full length film (Pixie Hollow Games was a short film) and final instalment in the Disneytoon Studios Tinker Bell film series, based on the character Tinker Bell from J. M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. It is the final feature film to be produced by Disneytoon Studios before its closure in 2018. It comes after Pirate Fairy. The order of the Tinkerbell films: # Tinkerbell # Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure # Tinkerbell and the Great Fairy Rescue # Tinkerbell and the Secret of the Wings # The Pirate Fairy # The Pixie Hollow Games (short film) # The Legend of the Neverbeast Synopsis Tinkerbell's rough n' tumble best friend, Fawn, is a friend to all animals and always lets her heart lead her. However, when Fawn discovers a strange, unknown monster living in Pixie Hollow, she must decide whether to listen to her head or heart. Plot Animal fairy Fawn is goofy, kind and fun-loving. One day, Fawn rescues a baby hawk with a broken wing. Once it recovers, she, with the help of Tinkerbell, attempts to hide it from the other fairies, as grown hawks eat fairies and everyone is afraid of them. However, their attempt fails and the baby hawk is revealed. The adult hawks hear its calls and arrive to attack and to reclaim the baby, but the scout-fairies (lead by skilled scout Nyx) are able to fend them off. Fawn is reprimanded by Queen Clarion for following her heart and not her head. After helping the baby hawk return to its rightful home, Fawn hears an unfamiliar roar and decides to fly to the depths of the forest to investigate. She finds a massive, unusual creature that has never been seen before, laying in a cave beneath the earth. It has a thorn stuck in its paw and Fawn tries to get it out for him, but he "blows" her out of his lair with a powerful snort of air. Fawn is determined to get the thorn out, and later when the beast emerges from its slumber, she manages. She realizes the beast isn't vicious, it just simply goes along with its business: moving rocks and boulders into a pile formation. Fawn stays to observe this behaviour, and she surmises that it has traits similar to many different animals she's encountered, such as thick legs for digging and wide, powerful jaws for carrying the rocks. Eventually she names him Gruff. She helps Gruff as he builds four identical, giant rock towers, one in each season of Pixie Hollow. All the while Fawn tries to figure out why he's doing it. Meanwhile, in Pixie Hollow, Nyx also heard the roar, and decides to investigate, researching in the fairy lore library to find out what she's up against. Using some pieces of information gathered from several torn pages of an undisclosed animal-book, she discovers that Gruff is a creature that awakens about once every thousand years, when he will transform into an even more ferocious beast that could destroy Pixie Hollow with a mysterious series of events that culminate in a deadly storm. Fawn reveals Gruff to Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa, and explains that he isn't aggressive, but friendly. She wants to show him to the Queen and demonstrate that he isn't a fairy-eating monster. Her plan goes wrong when she approaches Queen Clarion, because Nyx got to her first and already presented the legend of the Neverbeast. Fawn decides not to tell the Queen about Gruff. She is horrified of the legend but is confident that it all is just a big misunderstanding. Queen Clarion urges both Fawn and Nyx to work together and "do the right thing" regarding the protection of Pixie Hollow. Each fairy takes this edict to mean different things: Fawn sets out to relocate Gruff so he'll be safe from the Scouts, while Nyx is determined to capture him and prevent the impending storm. The next day, before Fawn could move him, Gruff disappears and indeed transforms into the monster depicted in the fairy lore, growing wings and horns. Fawn and Tinkerbell set out to find him before the Scouts do. Tinkerbell finds him first but he doesn't seem to recognize her. He knocks Tinkerbell with his tail so hard she passes out. Fawn finds Tinkerbell and is heartbroken to discover Nyx was right about Gruff. She lures Gruff to be captured by Nyx and the other Scouts and taken away, causing herself to cry. Tinkerbell wakes up and explains that if Gruff hadn't shoved her out of the way she would've been crushed by a falling tree. Fawn realizes she misunderstood the whole thing, and she and the others set off to free Gruff. They successfully free Gruff, and though he is weak from the ordeal of being captured, he and Fawn start the ritual that will save Pixie Hollow. The rock towers Gruff built have collected lightning and he flies through each one, and the lightning then redirects to his horns as the towers crumble. The last tower is destroyed by Nyx before Gruff can get to it because Nyx thinks Gruff is using the towers to absorb the power that will destroy Pixie Hollow. Thus the plan has failed, and the lightning strikes and starts a fire all around Pixie Hollow. When lightning almost hits Nyx, Gruff catches it in his horns and saves her, and Nyx finally understands that Gruff is there to save Pixie Hollow from the storm, not destroy it. There is no time to rebuild the towers, so Fawn comes up with an idea. She leads Gruff high into the sky where he absorbs all the lightning strikes. Then he flies directly into the eye of the storm, and with a large blast, it ends. Gruff and Fawn are knocked out the sky and caught by the fairies before they can hit the ground. Gruff's wings are burnt off and his once-long horns are now small nubs. Worst of all, Fawn seems to be dead. The Neverbeast mourns her along with everyone else, but as he barely touches Fawn's body, after-lightning sparks through him and into her. This revives Fawn and all rejoice. For the next few days, Gruff helps around Pixie Hollow by moving large things. The fairies are grateful for his help and he becomes a friend to everyone. However, Fawn notices Gruff is getting tired and realises it is time for him to enter hibernation again. The fairies sadly send him off to his cave in a gentle, respectful ceremony. They want to make his thousand-year sleep comfortable, so his cave has been given a pillow made of cotton and a mattress made of straw for him to sleep on, as well as a trickling pool of spring water that emits of a soft glow of light as a night light. The fairies give their good byes, and leave the content Gruff to sleep for another 937 years. His legend is retold by Fawn as the Guardian and Protector of Pixie Hollow. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Fawn *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell *Rosario Dawson as Nyx *Lucy Liu as Silvermist *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Pamela Adlon as Vidia *Danai Gurira (US release) as Fury **Mel B (UK release) as Fury *Chloe Bennet as Chase *Thomas Lennon as Scribble *Jeff Corwin as Buck *Olivia Holt as Morgan *Grey Griffin as the Narrator *Kari Wahlgren as Robin *Anjelica Huston as Queen Clarion